


Day5.晚飯

by ruby0204



Series: 日常 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby0204/pseuds/ruby0204
Summary: 本回遭迫害者：宮治。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 日常 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133636
Kudos: 21





	Day5.晚飯

那大概是他們才剛交往不滿一個月的時候的事。

  
早在先前還沒交往時BJ四位妖怪世代就曾一起造訪飯糰宮，不同於吃得相當開心的木兔日向，佐久早以不吃他人手捏食物為由拒絕了宮治遞來的飯糰。但堅持要讓顧客吃飽的宮治給他上了一道茶泡飯，宮侑還打趣說那可是飯糰宮的隱藏菜單。

  
佐久早一向不太喜歡在外用餐，當他們在一起後，掌勺的任務自然而然地便落在佐久早身上，宮侑也樂得當洗碗的那個。

  
「小臣做的菜超好吃的哦～」

  
和佐久早在一起的事宮侑並未大肆宣傳，但宮治是他永遠不可能忘記通知的人，為此宮治聽了不少宮侑與佐久早的戀愛瑣事。

  
「真不知道這有什麼好得意的。」

  
宮治衝他翻了個白眼，他覺得自從宮侑正式將佐久早追到手後自家兄弟便越來越傻 ，一點小事都能樂個半天，連這種事也拿來和他炫耀。

  
嘖，為什麼他得聽這些。

  
看宮侑得意洋洋的樣子，宮治圓溜溜的褐色眸子不懷好意轉了一圈，他語帶挑釁地衝自家兄弟開口。

  
「這麼說來，你也沒能成功讓佐久早吃你做的飯菜嘛，他起碼還在我這吃過茶泡飯呢。」

  
宮家兄弟的相互較勁從沒因為他們走上不同的人生道路而停下過，而他們的較勁也從來不限範圍。

  
於是成功被宮治挑釁到的金髮狐狸氣勢洶洶的衝到佐久早家，拎著一袋食材鑽進佐久早的廚房，宣稱今天的晚餐由他來負責。

  
「？」

  
鑒於宮侑剛從飯糰宮過來，佐久早大致猜得到宮侑可能是被宮治刺激到才會這麼說，但他至今沒見過宮侑煮過菜，他甚至很懷疑宮侑是否知道怎麼正確使用刀具。

  
想到那雙被保養得漂亮乾淨的手上多出刀疤，佐久早心臟都漏了一拍，起身朝廚房走去。

  
「你確定你真的知道怎麼使用這個廚房嗎？我可不希望廚房被你毀了。」

  
佐久早探頭查看廚房情況，卻發現宮侑正仔細地清洗他的雙手，掌心、指縫，微燙的水沖刷著那雙手，將肌膚沖得微微泛紅。

  
砧板上放著一片油花分布得完美的鮪魚肉，宮侑擦乾手上的水珠後拿起菜刀將那片魚肉切成形狀方正大小一致的肉塊。

  
「小臣放心啦，比做菜技巧，我可不會輸給治那傢伙。」

  
你一個職業排球員跟飯糰店老闆比什麼做菜？這有可比性？

  
儘管這麼想著，但考慮到一旦開口可能宮侑就特別容易順杆而上扯一些奇奇怪怪的道理，佐久早為了這難得的清靜時刻選擇閉口不語、回到他那張柔軟的沙發上。

  
時間一分一秒過去，佐久早很快將注意力集中到了他還沒閱讀完的書籍上，直至宮侑終於從廚房出來。

  
「小臣，晚飯好嘍～」

  
細碎的深綠蔥花和白芝麻灑在米飯上，白米飯中還有碾碎的鮪魚肉與蔬菜碎。雞蛋卷表面是漂亮的金黃色，透過整齊的切面能看見夾在裡頭的海苔，剛煮好的味噌湯冒著熱氣，軟嫩的嫩豆腐在湯中載浮載沉。

  
看來他應該給侑多一點的信任。佐久早暗自想，他原本以為宮侑就是一時好勝心起來才在廚房折騰，但宮侑端出的晚餐卻彰顯了他說他廚藝不輸宮治這件事不是單純的不服輸，他的確也會做菜。

  
「宮家秘製菜單，加倍蔥花鮪魚拌飯，裡頭還放了我滿滿的愛心哦，小臣你可要好好品嚐。」

  
「……趕緊把圍裙脫下來。」

  
佐久早默默將那句“做得不錯”吞了回去，他確信他只要開口誇宮侑一句，這隻得意忘形慣了的狐狸又要將尾巴翹上天了。

  
不過宮侑心情顯然十分不錯，他從廚房裡端出自己那份晚餐擺在桌上，然後掏出手機對著餐點接連拍了幾張不同角度的照片，還趁著佐久早沒來得及開口阻止前拍了他的照片。

  
心情愉快的將照片發給了宮治，宮侑這才收起手機乖乖坐下，收穫了佐久早一個凌厲卻沒有實質殺傷力的眼神──佐久早一貫提倡吃飯時別碰手機。

  
「小臣快吃──」

  
宮侑拖長了尾音，那模樣讓佐久早不禁想起等待主人讚譽的犬類，佐久早花了一點時間才壓下伸手去摸宮侑那頭金髮的衝動。

  
他的視線再次落到餐桌上。

  
「侑，為什麼你的是飯糰？」

  
和佐久早的拌飯不同，宮侑面前的盤子擺著四個整整齊齊的三角飯糰，佐久早猜那飯糰也是鮪魚餡的。

  
「嗯？當然是為了給阿治看我捏的飯糰多漂亮啊，誰讓他笑我來著。」

  
宮侑偏了偏頭，露出自信又得意的笑容。

  
「看，我這個飯糰做得很漂亮吧。」

  
「是挺漂亮的，但我問的是為什麼我們兩個晚餐長得不一樣。」

  
他緊緊盯著宮侑，他的戀人露出困惑的表情，宮侑尚未理解佐久早詢問的真正意圖，而是相當直接回答。

  
「小臣你不是不吃別人手捏的食物嗎？所以我才給你做拌飯啊。」

  
佐久早深深吸了口氣，宮侑偶爾在這方面的體貼總是最不經意觸動到他內心格外柔軟的地方。佐久早明白他的潔癖與堅持有時候在別人看來格外不能理解，實際上佐久早從前的交往對象也曾對這點提出抗議。但自他與宮侑正式交往以來，宮侑卻對於他的一切習性沒有怨言──假意埋怨的那種不算。

  
佐久早很難判斷這究竟是因為他們在交往之前就已經對彼此有一定的熟悉度還是宮侑太過遷就他，而他也不確定宮侑究竟有沒有這個自覺。但不可否認的是，宮侑做的這一切都讓他覺得相當舒適，就像在球場上那每一顆恰到好處的傳球。

  
「小臣，你發什麼呆？」

  
宮侑伸手在他面前揮了揮，佐久早知道宮侑一直都有保養雙手的習慣。宮侑的手很漂亮，骨節分明、指甲打磨得光滑圓潤，膚色隱隱泛紅，揮動時佐久早能嗅到一點洗手乳的香氣。

  
他又想起方才宮侑在煮飯前沖洗到微紅的雙手。

  
「有梅乾的飯糰嗎？」

  
「嗯？有啊，中間這顆。」

  
佐久早伸手拿過了那顆飯糰，在宮侑愕然瞪大的雙眼注視下咬了一口。

  
淡淡的鹹味，越是咀嚼白米的甜便越發明顯，梅乾的酸味更能勾起食慾，佐久早慢慢嚥下嘴裡的食物，唇角微微翹起。

  
「雖然我不知道宮治做的飯糰如何，不過，你做的的確不錯吃。」

  
/  


_「小臣真的太犯規了！不是說不吃別人手作的嗎？就那樣吃掉我做的飯糰到底算什麼啊！！」_  
_「而且我做的飯糰只是不錯吃而已嗎？明明就應該說超好吃才對吧！」_  
_「那可是我做的誒！」_  
_「阿治你有沒有在聽我講話啊？回答啊！不準掛我電──」_

  
在宮侑說完前，宮治掛了宮侑的電話，他實在沒有在忙碌一天後還繼續聆聽自己兄弟甜蜜戀愛過程的精力，而且他也一點也不想聽佐久早為什麼認為宮侑的飯糰比他的好──佐久早根本就沒吃過他飯糰宮的飯糰，連當作顧客意見參考都做不到！

「電話講完了？」

  
宮侑回到屋內時佐久早已經整理好餐桌，正坐在沙發上看著什麼，宮侑一屁股坐到佐久早旁邊，發現他在看的是床品目錄。

  
「阿治那渾蛋掛我電話。」

  
他雙手環胸，表情得意極了。

  
「小臣你怎麼在看這個？」

  
「想換個床單，你挑個顏色。」

  
將目錄塞到他手中，佐久早起身走向電視櫃，他低頭看了看手裡的目錄，挑了個他偏好的深色。

  
「深色的床單比較好一點吧？感覺小臣你會喜歡，但為什麼你突然想換──」

  
「要看上周碧色火箭跟立花Red falcons的比賽影片嗎？」

  
宮侑一秒將自己的疑問扔到腦後。

  
「當然要！」  



End file.
